The present invention relates to impact sensing switches including impact sensing switches mounted on projectiles and a method for triggering devices by interrupting an electrical path.
Impact sensing switches and triggering devices are commonly utilized in a wide variety of applications such as triggering airbag deployment in automobiles. Standard impact switches are often too large in size such that they may not fit in applications which have limited space requirements. Many impact sensing switches are relatively slow in triggering a device because the configuration requires connection of an electrical path. Further, common impact sensing switches cannot withstand harsh gravity induced shock loading and are inoperable in high gravity or high shock load environments.
The present invention solves these difficult problems in a novel manner by improving the overall performance of impact sensing switches. Smaller, faster triggering, robust impact sensing switches are disclosed herein.